Hayate Ayasaki
|}} |seiyuu = Ryoko Shiraishi |hobby = Saving Nagi, Helping people out, Getting into troubles, Doing housework }} is the current butler of the Sanzenin family. Prior to working as a butler, Hayate worked to support his parents' bad habits since the age of eight, always moving from job to job due to his employers finding out that he is underage. The experience gained from said jobs does mean he, of all characters, possess the most extensive practical knowledge as to how the world operates. Appearance Hayate has medium length blue hair and has blue eyes. He wears a butler's uniform during school and while working as Nagi's butler, though he wears a Hakuou uniform when going to school with Hinagiku while he was staying at Hinagiku's house. Characteristics and personality Hayate is a very selfless and generous person, always trying to help others in need even if it means causing harm to himself. He is very independent and skilled in many things, i.e being a good cook, housekeeper, and he can even identify fake works of art with one glimpse (thanks to one of his father's con jobs in the past) among many others. He has super human strength, tremendous speed, retaliation, and endurance allowing him to do things which are normally impossible. However, Hayate is rather dense when it comes to love. His poor empathy is always troubling him as he always misunderstands the feelings of people around him like Nagi's feelings towards him. This is probably because of his innocent personality and inexperience with girl's thoughts and feelings. Despite that he tends to attract girls like Hinagiku, Ayumu, and Athena mainly because of his kind, considerate and attractive personality. Family Hayate's father refuses to get employed, while his mother is a compulsive gambler. Both his parents are Hayate's main cause of his problems during his early childhood. His brother, Ikusa, spends most of his time helping random people. Hayate remembers him as a kind person who always took care of him when his parents were not around. Hayate is motivated to become like him as a kind and gentle person, never leaving people in need. He is the one who told Hayate to apologize to Athena after he met Hayate just after he left Athena's castle, regretting his words towards her. Skills and abilities As a butler, he is capable of doing many chores such as cleaning, cooking, washing and gardening. He is also capable of understanding Nagi's strange behavior but is oblivious to her feelings towards him. Throughout his life Hayate has also acquired other more questionable skills. Like cheating in Mahjong to ensure he wins, and fast swapping of authentic art with fake ones to trick buyers. He is also very good at pedaling, even capable of outracing a car on an open road with just a bike and Ayumu as passenger. Hayate also has decent mangaka skills, having won a manga contest when he was a child. He demonstrated this skill when he made his version of Nagi's manga. Besides being a normal butler, he is also an expert "Combat Butler", fighting anyone who tries to harm Nagi. Hayate has defeated many enemies like Gilbert Kent and Eight : Nursing Robot, and other butlers in Hakuou Academy. He is capable of dodging attacks from Hinagiku and ballistic weaponry. He once demonstrated a skilled use of fire-arms (capable of wielding a HK MG3 single-handed) and is essentially invincible with physical prowess far surpassing any normal human being. Hayate once parried a sword thrust easily with just two fingers. Hayate also managed to create an ultimate technique called Hayate no Gotoku (Like A Hurricane). But probably his greatest skill in fighting is with swords. He was trained by Athena to use swords at an early age, and by wielding Masamune he was able to defeat King Midas and free Athena from his possession. For the parody , he can use other anime , manga ,tokusatsu skills or somethings look like those to fight. Examples: * He used the "Inazuma Kick", skill of Inazuman in the anime S1. * He used the transform belt like Kamen Rider Decade in light novel 4th. * He used the Sword of Dai from Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken to battle against Kotetsu Segawa in the manga. * He used "Rozan's Rising Dragon Blow", skill of Shiryuu in the anime Saint Seiya, The Knights of the Zodiac. * He started to use a technique from Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, the style of fighting used by Himura Kenshin in Rurouni Kenshin. * He started to use the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Childhood Around ten years ago, he met someone dressed as santa. That person told him to "work hard, for those who are honest have the last laugh" this became his way of life. One day, he was accused of stealing his classmate's money, feeling depressed, he ran away after learning that his father had stole the money. He tripped and fell down in The Royal Garden. After that, he met Athena Tennousu, became her butler, and fell in love with her. Athena is the cause for Hayate's superhuman strength, she used magic on him to release his body's full potential. She is also the one who taught Hayate how to become a butler, teaching him how to do his chores properly. She even taught Hayate to fight using swords. This will shortly prove useful as Hayate found the courage to protect Izumi from the stray dog. However he had a fight with her resulting into their separation. The argument heated up since Hayate blindly believed that his parents would change for the better, but Athena knew it was impossible. Furthered by the fact that Hayate mentioned Athena having no family which caused her to lose control. During this fight Hayate first witnessed her possession though he still did not fully realized it by then. All he saw at that time was King Midas's manifestation behind Athena. They had never met since then but he held at heart the things Athena had taught him. Relationships Despite Hayate's horrible luck in almost anything he does, he has oddly good luck with girls, attracting: *Hinagiku Katsura (student council president of Hakuou Academy) *Maria (maid of Sanzenin household, co-worker, and senior) *Nagi Sanzenin (current mistress) *Athena Tennousu (former master and love interest) *Isumi Saginomiya (shown to have lost interest after her favorite TV character came back, although still acknowledges that she wished that Hayate would be her hero like he is for Nagi) *Ayumu Nishizawa (former classmate) *Sakuya Aizawa (although it's more likely that she likes him as an older brother) *Izumi Segawa (classmate and class representative of his class) *Ruka Suirenji (even though until recently she thought he was a girl, a dance idol) *Yomi Kyoubashi (gardener co-worker daughter) He attracts them mostly because of his kind and innocent personality, and his skills and abilities. Story Beginning In his turning to the age of 16, Hayate's parents had so much debt and sold their son to the supposedly "A group of Good Men" for a sum of 150 million yen. Hayate managed to outrun them and ended up in the central park, there he met Nagi and saves her from two guys who were trying to seduce her. In reality, Hayate wanted to kidnap her for ransom but when he tried to tell Nagi his intentions, she mistook his word as a confession of love. After a failed kidnapping attempt, Nagi got kidnapped for real by two unknown men. Hayate managed to save her by catching up with a bicycle though he was badly wounded afterwards. Becoming A Sanzenin Butler After learning of Hayate's debt, Nagi paid them off for him resulting to his debt transferring over to her. She hired Hayate as her personal butler in place for her previous butler, Himegami, with a very generous debt repayment plan. Since then Hayate has been adjusting to his new life of serving as Nagi's butler alongside Maria, the maid. Among his first challenges were gaining the acceptance of the head butler Klaus and Nagi's white pet tiger Tama. Klaus was against hiring Hayate for his lack of credibility, and only accepted him temporarily after he beat Eight: Nursing Robot. Tama was also rather hostile to Hayate, and revealed to him that Tama was able to talk like humans. His next obstacle was dealing with Nagi's cousin Sakuya and Nagi's best friend Isumi. Sakuya from the moment they met, wanted Hayate to be a comedian. Hayate had to put up with her numerous unconventional requests including doing a stand up comedy show on her birthday. On the other hand Isumi always got lost or in trouble that Hayate ended up looking out for her alot, and later he even helped her on exorcising evil spirits. He also met Nagi's grandfather Mikado, who gave him a cursed King's Jewel that brought him even more bad luck, Isumi would later cleanse his stone. Hayate would also be reunited with former classmate Ayumu; Hayate stopped going to school when he became a butler. Ayumu had a crush on Hayate for a long time, and when they were reunited she confessed her love. Hayate rejected her in a comical way, but Ayumu still ended up hurt but promised to persists on. This would lead to a rivalry between Ayumu and Nagi, and since then Ayumu had been very present in Hayate's life. Going to Hakuou Academy When Nagi started going to school, Hayate had to bring her lunch. This was his first time to Hakuou Academy, and here he met the Katsura sisters, Yukiji a teacher and Hinagiku the student council president. Hayate and Hinagiku would be involved in so many activities and adventures, and even though Hinagiku's feelings for Hayate would grew throughout the story, he remains oblivious to her feelings. With Nagi's and Maria's help, he also got enrolled in Hakuou and ended up in Nagi's class. He befriended more people like Izumi, Miki, and Risa. The three would often play pranks on Hayate, get him involved in various troubling things just for fun. Hayate then had been very busy because of school, work, and Nagi's multiple random, outrageous demands. On top of that he would need to pass the butler test held in the Tiger's Den for Butlers where he met Sonia who wanted to kill Nagi for revenge. He also met the dead priest Linn Regiostar who has been a source of quite some problems for Hayate. His life as a butler and student continued with many random events, like buying underwear for Aika; dealing with Kotetsu's sexual advances; rescuing Nagi from a uncontrollable UFO; going on a fake date with Maria; helping Nagi in her part time job; spying on Saki's marriage meeting with Kaoru due to Wataru's request; and even getting cross-dressed by a curse. His daily life was very tiring, but also very filled with fun and relationships. End of the World Arc (Chapter 178-187) One day Hayate was reminded of his past, and on that night he dreamed of the things that happened 10 years ago. He dreamed of the time he spent with Athena at the royal garden and of the relationship that the 2 of them had as well as the fallout that followed. He was able to put this at the back of his mind, but it was only for a short time. Goldern Week Arc (Chapter 211-266) Golden Week vacation arrived and Hayate along with Nagi and Maria went to Mykonos as their first stop. In Mykonos, Hayate would experience time-traveling to save Nagi in the past. Next they went to Athens, and it is here that Hayate was finally reunited with Athena. Hayate had wandered into her garden, but Athena pretended not knowing him. He tried to make Athena remember but Machina, her new butler, arrived to stop him. He left the place, not knowing what to do and wondering if Athena had truly forgotten about him. After some thought and encouragement from Hinagiku, Hayate returned to confront Athena again but this time he was badly beaten by Machina before he could even speak to her. He was brought inside her home where she nursed Hayate. When he woke up he searched for Athena in her home, when they finally met they talked about the past. Athena would soon be possessed again by King Midas and attack Hayate, Isumi and Sakuya came to help him but they were no match for her, they escaped just in time. Isumi explained to Hayate about Athena's possession and the importance of the King's Jewel. However Hayate was unable to choose whether to keep the stone for Nagi's inheritance or to destroy it to save Athena. In the end it was Nagi who made the choice, noticing Hayate's troubles she destroyed the King's Jewel. Hayate with Isumi immediately returned to Athena's home to free her from King Midas, they had to fight numerous mythological creatures before they could face off with King Midas who was trying to absorb Athena physically. Isumi was quickly defeated and when Hayate was losing Hinagiku, wearing her Hero Red costume, came to help and gave Hayate the sword Masamune. With the sword Hayate was able to beat King Midas and rescue Athena. Both of them quickly embraced each other, after a long time since 10 years ago. They flirted and they talked, trying to make up for all the lost time. Athena told Hayate of what happened after he left, about how a man came to save and free her from The Royal Garden, Hayate immediately recognized the man as his brother Ikusa. When the bell tolled, Hayate mentioned about Nagi being worried. Athena then asked Hayate what kind of person she was. Hayate talked about her, but as Athena listened to Hayate, she realized of how much Hayate has gained with his life with Nagi. She did not want to take it all away from him by being selfish and asking him to be her butler instead. She told Hayate that she won't be returning to Japan, and that this was farewell and she confessed that she loved Hayate. Hayate too said he loved her, and apologized for the past. They kissed and parted ways. Leaving the Sanzenin Mansion and moving to the Violet Mansion Hayate would go back to Mykonos for one more day of vacation before returning to Japan. Back in Japan, Hayate had to deal with the problem of Nagi losing the inheritance and thus the mansion. Nagi had decided they would use her remaining money of 20 million yen to buy an apartment for them to live in, and rent the other rooms for income. And it was Hayate's task to find a suitable apartment for them. In the end, Hayate met Klaus who showed him an old house. Klaus received the house from Yukariko Sanzenin decades ago when he was asked to marry Yukariko. Klaus said it was only proper that the house be returned to its rightful owner, Yukariko's daughter, Nagi. It was then decided that Nagi, Maria, and Hayate will use the place Klaus gave them. But since it was not maintained over the years, it was very rundown thus repairs and cleaning had to be made. Hayate volunteered to do the job as he also felt an evil presence within the household; however out of misplaced concern over Hayate planning to commit suicide, Maria decided to accompany him. Hayate and Maria proceeded to clean the house which turned out to be occupied by many stray cats. Later into the night Maria left first leaving Hayate behind. When he took a break and went outside, he bumped into Hinagiku and Izumi. He invited them inside the house and it was then Izumi got possessed by a cat spirit. The cat is actually Yukariko's pet; before she left to have a medical checkup abroad, Yukariko instructed the cat to guard the house and to punish Klaus if he brings any women over until the time she returns. Apparently the cat mistook Hayate as Klaus, and thus tried to cause trouble by possessing Izumi. Later on Nagi wearing Yukariko's stole came by to check up on Hayate. The cat thought it was Yukariko who came back fully healthy and having accomplished its duty to guard the house while she was away, released its possession on Izumi. The cat would later be seen on the roof along with Shiranui. Having settled in their new home, their next concern was a source of income. The house had 6 vacant rooms and it was decided to rent them out to tenants. However it was easier said than done as the location was not desirable and the house itself was old so Hayate proposed to add his butler services to make up for the shortcomings. The first person to come by to inquire about the place was Chiharu. After having been pampered by Hayate she was very interested in renting a room; however after having a talk with Nagi about how important families are, she decided to make amends with her parents and live with them again. But due to a comical twist of fate, her home was burned down and thus she ended up being the first tenant. It was then May 15, Ayumu's birthday. To celebrate this event Nagi suggested to surprise Ayumu with a birthday party to be held at Cafe Donguri where Hayate, Nagi, Ayumu, and Hinagiku work part-time. Throughout the day Hayate and the rest pretended not to know it was Ayumu's birthday despite her efforts in trying to point it out. At the end of the day the surprise birthday party was a success. In the following day it was finally time for Hayate to secretly escort Tama from the Sanzenin Mansion to their new home. After a short interruption with Hinagiku's unexpected appearance and some fireworks shot at them from an unknown source, Tama was safely brought to their new home with Isumi's help. In the next day someone came by to visit. It was the same girl who Hayate mistook to be the one shooting the fireworks at them the previous night. She was being a flirt with Hayate and after being asked by Nagi what she was doing in their home, she said she had come to rent a room. Hayate showed her a room which was occupied by the ghost Linn, the room was also littered with various manga and anime items and merchandises. Hayate promised to clean everything out, prompting an argument between Hayate and Linn, for a moment they thought the girl could see Linn. But before being able to fully show her around the household, the girl was swiftly kicked out by Nagi for flirting too much with Hayate. Mangaka Arc With things not going exactly as wanted, Nagi told Hayate she decided to push through with her Plan C which is to be a professional mangaka. While discussing it at her part time job in Cafe Donguri, Ayumu suddenly told Gouji, a professional mangaka and customer, about Nagi's dream. He invited Nagi to bring her manuscript to his studio the next day which they did. They were surprised when it was Koutarou Azumamiya answered the door, it turns out he is Gouji's assistant and that they were nearing the deadline with lots of work still needed and still many to finish. Hayate decided to help them complete their work. After they were done Gouji finally saw Nagi's manuscript, however Nagi saw the look on his face that her Manuscript was bad, she ran away prompting Hayate to chase her. The following day, Hayate had to explain to their classmates Nagi's sudden changes and it was only with Chiharu's help that Nagi finally got her confidence back. Ruka Arc Hayate was ordered to stay behind while Nagi and Chiharu went to the doujinshi convention, however he secretly followed them and was able to sneak in by posing as a maid helping Kotetsu. Inside after having a quick look at Nagi, he decided there was nothing to worry about and planned to leave. However he bumped into Saki who made him join the cosplay event. During the event Hayate got attacked by a robot, he lured the robot away from the crowd but the fighting still caused a girl to get injured. Hayate wanted to bring her to a hospital but she insisted she needed to go somewhere else. Hayate decided to help her and carried her to her destination, it turns out the girl's name was Ruka and she is an idol and she was scheduled to perform. Hayate posed as her relative and assisted her in the backstage to hide the fact that Ruka was injured. While Ruka was performing Hayate got attacked by a robot again, this time accompanied by a disguised Yozora. Hayate was able to defeat the robot and made Yozora stop chasing him by handing over an old photo. Ruka collapsed after her performance, and Hayate carried her to her room and left immediately, with Ruka still thinking that Hayate is a girl. Violet Mansion Arc After that, Athena appeared again, to ask Hayate where his brother was. She told him that she would appear again, and that he should act like they had never met before. She appeared again in a much smaller and younger body, with no memories of anyone or anything, only that her mission was to find the owner of the Shirosakura, Hinagiku, to help restore her powers and body. She also stated that though she had no memories of anyone, Hayate was the one she trusted most. Then many thing happens until Hayate met Ruka again in Violet Mansion. Then Hayate (in girls' clothes) go to karaoke with her, unluckily Maria appears in there. Hayate wants to explain the situation to Maria, but he can't because he thinks about Ruka's feeling if she know he is a boy. After Ruka came back to work, Hayate thinks he didn't met Ruka again, but Ruka came to Violet Mansion and talk to Nagi. After some talk, his name has been revealed to Ruka, but she still thinks him as girl, and hugs him in front of Maria, Hinagiku, and Athena (Alice). Then Hayate wants to explain that situation to Hinagiku, unluckily he got hit twice. After he explain his situation, Hayate borrowed Hinagiku's clothes and met Ruka with Hinagiku. When Hayate wants to explain the truth to Ruka, he met Ruka collapsed in her house. Then after being asked by Ruka, Hayate decided to manage Ruka's health and doing duty as butler. When Hayate was going delivered breakfast to Ruka, she sees Hayate in butler uniform. Then Hinagiku asked Hayate to rest in Hakuou. He decided want to take a bath and unluckily he met Ruka in there. When he wanted to explain to her, Izumi appeared and Ruka collapsed. Hayate explains the situation to Izumi and Ruka wakes up and asked about that. Then Ruka knows Hayate is a boy and left suddenly, Hayate thinks Ruka is mad and wants to apologize. When she almost get hit by a truck, Hayate saves her and apologize to her for lieing to her. Comisun Arc In chaper 328, Hayate invites Ruka over to keep Nagi company whilst drawing her own manga, seeing how he treats Nagi, she ask if she would get the same treatment if she stayed at the violet mansion. Hayate responded that he would do his best but Nagi remains a special case to her disappointment. In chapter 332, Hayate was impressed at Nagi's ability to try to market her manga to make sure it sold at the upcoming Comisun. During the time at Comisun, he went to help Ruka sell her manga. When it sold out and Nagi ran away in defeat, he chased after her and made her understand the difference between her and Ruka's manga, that made it a success. In chapter 336, Chiharu brought him and Nagi to the Tokyo Big Sight to cheer Nagi up. Going to a Ramen Store In chapter 349 Hayate and Nagi planned to go to eat Ramen at the new restaurant. Hayate was about to tell Maria about their plans but couldn't bring himself to tell her after seeing her cooking. After a few arguments Maria disagree to let Nagi eat ramen saying it's bad for health. After several attempts to convice Maria about how great ramen is they finally succeeded and everyone went for a nice bowl of ramen,after that Maria finally changed her mind and agree that ramen is good. Celebrating Izumi's Birthday In chapter 351 Hayate was teaching Izumi when she started a conversation in an attempt to remind him of her birthday. When she believed he really forgot about it, he presents a present in the form of a cake in a box. Despite being elated, she only wanted to celebrate her birthday with Hayate and tried in vain to discourage him from calling the other student council members. (As he said the cake was too big to be finished by 2 of them) She finally convinced him by lying that she was a messy eater. Hayate then cuts the cake himself and assist her in eating it. When asked, she said it was the best cake in the universe. Discovering the Mystery Room Recently Hayate, Linn, Tama discovered a mystery room partitioned in the storage room. After Isumi disables the barrier, Hayate discovers that the room holds the same coffin he saw in the Royal Garden 10 years ago. Shortly after that Yozora Shows up and burns the coffin whilst battling Isumi briefly. He proceeds to intervene when Yozora threatened Athena but was countered effortlessly by her. Later on he cleaned the same room to be used by Isumi as a guardroom. He is later seen buying groceries with Chiharu for a Welcome Party for the Violet Mansion tenants. Going for a Summer Vacation (See Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth) 2 weeks after Comiket ended towards the end of the summer vacation, Hayate and most of the Violet Mansion tenants along with the student Council Trio went to Ayumu Nishizawa's summer home for a vacation. There he met a spirit of his late Grandmother who tried to help him out of his debts. However he declines and states that he would rather work by Nagi's side. Alter Ego Hermione Ayasaki Hermione was the disguise for Hayate when he was being cursed by a doll (in episode 11-12 of Season 2 and chapters 92-96). Because of this Izumi Segawa's butler and brother, Kotetsu Segawa fell in love with him. In addition to looking poor and seedy, Hayate can also appear to be extremely feminine. He has a girlish face and is good at housework such as cooking and cleaning, which are usually thought to be work for women; he is also very modest and sensitive, all of which contribute to others' perception of him as feminine. This has led to him being forced to wear girls' clothing or cosplay in feminine outfits such as nekomimi, a maid and so on. Both Tama and Klaus have fallen for Hayate when he was in female clothing. Later on, this female alter-ego is given a name: Hermione Ayasaki, which is probably a reference to the main heroine of the Harry Potter series. Hermione Ayasaki has officially "appeared" once in each season of the anime (officially meaning whenever Hayate lies by saying his name is Hermione Ayasaki in order to hide the fact he was unintentionally cross-dressing at that time. He has been forced to cross-dress at other times, but he is not referred to by his alter-ego's name on these occasions). However, in recent Hayate no Gotoku manga popularity polls, it was seen that there are votes for two different characters, one being Ayasaki Hermione, the other being Hayate dressed as female. Hayateishia Ayasaki Hayateishia Ayasaki is an alias Hayate used when disguising as a maid in Segawa house (Limited 4). Maid Star Maid Star is an alias Hayate used when fighting Yozora's robot and saving Ruka. This alias is last used when Ruka found out the truth about Hayate's gender while bathing with him at the Hakuou Academy bath. Quotes *1 "The day Santa didn't give me a present...I...became a bad boy." *(To Nagi) "I need you, I need you really badly." *(To Hinagiku) "Um, I don't have a girlfriend." *(Referring to Nagi) "I don't wanna lose her, and I don't want to leave side her again, I will protect my mistress no matter what." *(To Nagi) "I'm an expert at surviving skills, I'm sure we'll be safe here." *(To Gouji while he's talking to Maria disguise as a nurse) "Take a look at her for a second, despite the cute outfit, well you're actually talking to a man not a woman!" *(To Yukariko's grave) "Could you please visit her in her dreams?" *(Referring to Yukariko) "She looks like a grown up version of the Mistress, and has a similar smile like her's." *(To Ayumu) "What do you want for White Day?" *(To Hinagiku Ayumu) "She helped me a lot and she helped my mistress too. So I want to give her in return for the Valentine's Day chocolate." *(To Hinagiku) "We may seem really unfortunate to others, and we may carry a deep wound in our hearts. But where we stand now isn't that bad, is it?" *(To Maya Nagi) "Isn't there anything we can do to save her?! I'll do it no matter how dangerous it is! I'll give you all the lives I have! She's a very important person! She's a person I can't afford to lose! *(To Nagi) "I'm so glad. I was scared I'd never see you again." Trivia *"Hayate" means "gust of wind" or "squall" in contrast to Nagi, which means "windless" or "calmness". He is named by his parents because they want him to run "as fast as wind to avoid debt collectors". *Hayate makes a cameo appearance in Zettai Karen Children, same studio who produce Hayate no Gotoku, with Nagi in episode 9 and 26. Tama also appears with Hayate in episode 18. *Nagi Sanzenin made a cameo appearance in Shakugan No ShanaTan Revenge, with her saying "Stupid Hayate! Idiot, idiot!" *He has the ability to fall asleep sitting up, which seems similar to how an adult horse sleeps while standing on all fours. *Hayate also has an appearance in the crossover fighting game, Sunday VS Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen (サンデー VS マガジン 集結！ 頂上大決戦) where he is one of the playable characters. *Although Hayate has a near invincible body, he is still prone to sickness. *He has a poor naming sense like Hinagiku (A-tan and Hina-tan). *Hayate is not really as smart as Hinagiku or Nagi but he has a creative and imaginative mind, even making Maria speechless after her comment on Hayate wearing a maid outfit. *A recurring gag in the series is that Hayate easily gets mistaken for a girl when ever he crossdresses. *Hayate has stated that his dream since childhood was to be able to afford a 3LDK. (Japanese term for an apartment with 3 individual rooms, living room, dining room and kitchen) More pictures look here in Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Butlers